Night Of Mistakes
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: One night. One single night of mistakes lead to the biggest challenge of Amy's life. Will Kai be there for her? Or will their closeness slowly tear at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my new story! Please review! I just randomly came up with this idea somehow. I'm not sure how... **

**I realise I may be playing with fire on this story, especially because most of the stories with Amy are Kemy. And I think Neha and Kai being together is catching on or something... But there has to be at least one other Kai/Amy supporter out there! So this is for you! And because I don't wanna write aout Kemy, a lot of people are focusing on that and Maltara. I vow that I will not write any Maltara until at least May. I get that tons (if not all) CoD fans love them but, I just don't wanna be a Maltarite. I wanna write more different things. Like this! Anyway, Please review if you like the idea. If not I'll just let it slowly fade out and never be read again! :D (That actually sounded kinda depressing :/)  
**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

Your faded memories become more strong as you kneel over your apartment toilet, seeing your breakfast make a reappearance. You remember that one night, it was two weeks after Ken had died. Kai came to your apartment to make sure you were ok. The two of you had a lot of drinks and the next thing you remember was waking up in his arms. That one night, two months ago. You let yourself fall on to the floor. The cold, hard tiles meet your warm face. You just lie there groaning, feeling weak and awful. You lie there for ten to fifteen minuets until you finally find the strength sit up. "There's no way I can go into work today." You run your fingers through your hair as you try to stand up. You walk over to where the phone is with caution because you know that you could probably trip at any moment. You get the phone off the wall and call a familiar number.

"Captain Yeong of the San Francisco Police Department. Who is speaking?"

"Hi Captain. It's me, Amy. I can't come into work today, I feel really ill."

"Ok Amy, thank you for telling me. Feel better soon." You place the phone back in the holder. You run over the events of two months ago. Kai spent the night at you apartment two nights ago, and now you are having morning sickness and you are starting to feel really tired. The pieces click together in your head. You quickly head out to the drug store to buy pregnancy tests.

You bought three different pregnancy tests. You pace back and forth in your bathroom waiting for the results occasionally checking them to see if they had the blue or pink lines"Please be negative. Please don't be pregnant with Kai's child." That wish kept circling your mind, Kai was practically a child himself. How could he be responsible enough to ever take care of a baby? You paced in deep thought until the time was up. All three displayed the results. Pink lines, pink lines, pink lines.

"I'm going to be a mommy."


	2. Earthquake Part 1

**Hello! Just a little thing, I CAN'T write long! It's just impossible for me. I'm more of a lots of short chapters kind of writter. Anyway sorry I didn't update yesterday, I just couldn't concentrate on writting. Yesterday was fun! Me and my friend (For safety reasons I won't use her real name. Lets call her Demi) Anyway me and Demi were dancing in the rain half with umbrellas half without. Obviously we got soaking wet. Then Demi slapped this boy on the cheek and half his face went bright red! His eye was swollen and was blinking funnily for the rest of the lesson. Then in music, the boys decided to play "Dodge paperballs" And guess who was caught in the middle of it? Me and Demi. So whenever the teacher was out of the room me and Demi had to duck ever few seconds.**

**I came up with this chapter from my Geography lesson yesterday. The teacher said San Francisco were prone to terrible somethings because of their place and where the plate edges are. (You'll have to read to find out what! But it's pretty clear)  
**

**REVIEW REPLYS!: (Yes you have persuaded me to do these)  
**

**Oryt: Hehe! Good to know! I would have done a Kemy story but there are waaaaaaaayyyyy too many! I don't want to write about the popular couples. I like to be different! :)  
**

**tikitikitikidesukaRH: Let me just say you have a very hard to copy name! And I'm glad you like the story! I'm a Kemy and Kaimy supporter but I'm slowly moving over to Kaimy. I still love Kemy but all the Kemy fanfics are depressing! -sigh-  
**

**The Sarcasic Polar Bear: Uh, I'm glad you like it I guess**. **There needs to be more Kaimy in the game!**

**Mozzi-girl: Hehe! Don't worry, I have a lot in plan for this story.I'm even considering a sequel! I like Kemy and Kaimy. I've never really thought of Kaira happening because I'm a bit like Kara (Smart and cunning, I'm not in the triads!) and I would never fall for a guy like Kai (No offense intended! He's just... Not my type)  
**

**Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appriciated!  
**

* * *

* You are Amy Chen

You stand in front of your mirror, looking at your reflection. Even with make up on you can still see the dark circles around your eyes. You look at your bone dry eyelashes. You didn't put any mascara on at all today because you know the waterworks are going to turn on. Your going to tell Kai about the results of that night. You've been meaning to tell him but you've just not found the confidence to do so. You came close yesterday but work interrupted and he had to go before you could finish what you were saying. A thought rushes into your mind. 'Kai doesn't know anything yet. All he knows is that we spent the night. He just thinks that's it. He has no clue about the baby. How can I tell him?' You just stand there looking into the mirror thinking of what to tell him. You are unaware of how much time you were spending until you woke up from your daydream and headed off to work.

Work was fairly quiet. You were just sat at your computer aimlessly staring at the lit screen. You didn't notice Kai walk up behind you.

"Amy, is everything ok?"

"Why would you think that?" You were nervous. Was he catching on? Did he already work it out?

"You've been acting really distant."

"There's something I need to tell you, Kai"

"What?" A violent shock sends Kai backwards and you off your chair. You mange to get yourself under your desk. Kai goes under the desk adjacent to you. You hold on to the table leg, not sure whether or not to clutch on to you abdomen protectively. It's one of the worst earthquakes you have witnessed in San Francisco. Usually there ok but this one is no way near as ok. The light above was swinging from side to side. Your breathing gets heavier and you pulse rate increases. You stare up at the swinging light, hoping that it will end soon. The violent shaking slowly comes to a stop. You look at the door and notice the security lock down has activate due to the tremors, breaking it. Leaving you and Kai trapped in the crime lab for a long time.

"Kai? Are you ok?" There's not that much damage to the walls so the risk of inhaling bad air isn't likely.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Looks like were stuck in here for a long time." You look over at the steel soundproof door. It's soundproof, bullet-proof and fireproof. Now would be the perfect time to tell him. The two of you were all alone locked in the crime lab. No one could hear you and the door won't budge until at least two hours after the lockdown begun. Your confidence has built up. It was only a matter of minuets before you would back down again. Now or never.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?" 'Now or never Amy.' You thought.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Earthquake Part 2

**AN: Hiya! Because I am currently writing this on my IPod because my laptop is trying to kill me and funnily enough, I like living! So uh, I may make spelling errors and I cant do review replies. Sorry :\**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

"Kai,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

You could tel that Kai was obviously shocked. A long awkward silence hung over the two of you until Kai finally speaks.

"So, how did this happen?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head "That night, you and me, two months ago..."

"Amy... I'm not ready to be a dad"

"And I'm not ready to be a mom, but..."

"Sorry..."

"So thats it. After eveything, your just going to walk away?" You feel tears prick your eyes. You watch Kai walk out of the crime lab door, the steel protector had gone up without you noticing. A creeking noise comes from the door as it closes. You're all alone.

You're lied down on your couch in your apartment, Captain said everyone could have a half day due to the earthquake. Your mind drifts back to the hazed memories of the night you and Kai spent together. You just remember him coming to your apartment and waking up with him in your bed. Everything else is just hazy. Your eyes still feel heavy from crying and you still feel sick from earlier this morning. You feel your eyelids get heavier and heavier. A sudden knock at the door wakes you up

"Amy, It's me Kai. Can we talk about what happened earlier today" You sit down at your door, listening to what he has to say. "I get that your annoyed with me and you probably don't want to see me. But we need to talk about this." You sit there, unresponsive. You feel tears pricking your eyes again. "You do know that your neighbours will now know me as the person talking to your door, right?" You smile a little bit knowing that he is willing to look insane for you. "The two of us, we have been really close. I'd hate to throw all that away because of me being, well me. I know this might not work and you may still be angry with me, but at least I tried. I was childish for leaving you like that and I'm sorry. I'm still not ready to be a dad, and your probably not ready to be a mom, but we'll work it out, that is if you accept my appology. Your one of the people that can actually put up with me and I'd hate to ruin all that. Could you give me some sign that you heard me? Please?" You feel tears running down your face. You reach up grabbing the handle on the door. You stand up and open the door. You wrap your arms around him and cry on his shoulder. It feels a lot better knowing that he's there for you.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know! I can't write long! I really need to work on writing longer! Anyway, please review! Pretty please with sprinkles on top!**


	4. Ultrasound

**Hello! I feel like sh- I mean ill so the story may have some spelling mistakes. Hopefully I'll feel better soon! Fingers crossed. I also just want to say, I'm cra- I mean bad with appostraphies and homophones. I won't make the very obvious mistakes, just like putting your instead of you're of there instead of they're. So yeah, I'm not so good with those.**

**Also, right now in this story (This chapter) Amy is twelve weeks, I said eight in the first chapter and thought she would wait two weeks to tell Kai, so ten and this is two weeks after that so yeah, eight plus two plus two is twelve. Anyway, enough simple math. Story time!  
**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

You've just finished seeing the reapearance of your breakfast. You told Kai two weeks ago, but neither of you have told any of the others yet. You're going to tell them tomorrow, after your first ultrasound today. You and Kai are both going, he took the day off, claiming he was sick, but you both know he's making a start on moving his stuff into your apartment, and you've already asked for a half day. Hopefully, no one will get suspictious. Well suspictious-er, you and Kai have almost told everyone and your pretty sure they're all know your hiding something, or someone. You take a look down while your still in the cubical, still not showing, yet. Another wave of morning sickness hits you as you quickly bend over the toilet ready to see more of your breakfast.

"Amy, you ok?" You hear Natara's voice, you didn't realise she was there

"Yeah, I'm fine." You unlock the cubical door. You don't make any eye contact, she'll just see right through you. She always can.

"Are you sure? You've been throwing up a lot..." Natara looked concerned, you start to feel guilty about not telling her.

"Oh, I've just got a bit of food poisoning, that's all." You smile nevoursly and quickly make it back to the crime lab, your quite proud of your lie. It's not the best lie but, at least it was believable. It could have been worse, after all, you are known to be a 'goody two shoes' you honestly don't mind that nickname, it's better than what the kids in middle school used to call you, all of their nicknames refered to your religion and nationality. Immature. You roll your eyes and get back to work, trying to keep you nausea under control.

You are sat next to Kai in the doctors office. You feel both nervous and excited because you get to see your child for the first time. You think about earlier today with Natara, you still feel bad for lying to her, but you didn't want to tell anyone until after the ultrasound, just in case.

Meanwhile...

*You are Natara Williams

The way Amy acted earlier still has you confused. You know she was lying about the food poisoning, she made no eye contact and was nervous, a clear sign of lying. You can't think of what could be wrong with her. You look out of the window of Mal's SVU, it was a grey dark afternoon. The weather seemed to have a bigger effect on you than you thought it would because it was starting to make you feel miserable, that and the fact that you have to go down to the hospital and get medical records on a victim, meaning that you are being forced to go into the place you hate most, hospitals. You were so lost in thought that you hadn't noticed the car stopping.

"Uh, Nat? You comming?"

"Do I have to? You know I hate hospitals."

"And I hate the happy birthday song, but you still sang it."

"Fine." There wasn't that much else you could say, he had a good point, not that you would ever tell him that. You look around as you enter through the doors. Plain white walls and sick people waiting to see a doctor, you feel really uncomfortable in there. It's so sad, there are people dying in this hospial right now, mothers, fathers, grandparents, nieces, nephews, sons, daughters, letting go of their life. "I hate this place" You murmur under your breath. You and Mal walk up to the receptionist's counter. Mal speaks first

"Detective Fallon, SFPD. We need all the medical information of Kiara May."

"Ah, yes. Miss May, it's a shame what happened to her... You said you were with the SFPD, right?"

"Yep, and this is my partner, Special Agent Williams of the FBI." Her curiosity of your career seems strange, you shake off the feeling and take the file she just handed to you. You and Mal are about to leave when you hear a familiar voice

"You said it yourself, Kai. We can hide it forever." It's Amy and Kai, what are they doing here? And what can't they hide? You elbow Mal, indicating him to follow you and walk up to Kai and Amy.

"So, what can't you hide?" You stare at them both, which is a bit hard based on Amy isn't as tall as any of you.

"N-Natara, what are you..." You interupt her.

"My question first. The two of you have been acting really strange. So unless you tell me, were going to be staying here for a while." You cross your arms and block Amy's path while Mal blocks Kai's. Sure, your being a bit mean but it's the only way to get the truth out of them. Amy looks up at Kai and he nods at her.

"This will explain everything" She hands you an upside down picture, you flip it over to find a picture, of an ultrasound. It all makes sense now, morning sickness, why she couldn't look you in the eyes earlier, Amy's pregnant. "The doctor said I'm twelve weeks." So that's why Kai is with her. It can't be Ken's and you know Amy doesn't hook up with random stangers. It just seems so sureal. You hand them back the picture

"Congratulations you two, I'm sure you'll be great." You smile sweetly and walk back to Mal's car.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Very."

"Do you really think they'll make it though?" You think about how well you know Kai and Amy. Even though Kai can be irresponible, he can sometimes step up when he is needed, and Amy is quite responsible and mature.

"Yeah. They'll get by"

* * *

**Review! Pretty please!**


	5. Dreaming

*You are Amy Chen.

Your eyes feel heavy, even though you woke up about an hour ago, you feel as though you have gone days without sleep. Kai looks at you worriedly,

"Are you ok, Amy?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." You feel your eyes slowly closing.

"I'll tell captain your off." You hear the sound of your door opening and closing. You walk over to the couch and turn on the tv. You rest your head on one side of the couch, as you feel your eyes close and your mind fades into darkness.

You lift your head to realise you sitting in front of a mirror, your hair is done perfectly and you have your more expensive make up on. There's a tiara in your hair and a vial falling down from it, landing just below the back of your shoulders. Even though you don't like saying it yourself, you do look really pretty. You know what's happening, it's your wedding. You look down at your left hand.

"Wow." You spend a long time gazing at the ring on your finger. It looked very, very pricey. Everything goes dark.

You jolt awake and sweep the hair away from your eyes. You start to think about what your dream meant and who you were getting married to. The only things you remember about it was the ring and the way you looked, you don't remember anything else. You feel your eyes slowly closing and the real world dimming.

You find yourself in a completely different scene. The room is quite dark and you are stood with Kai, hand in hand.

"Now, lets hear it for the bride and groom on their first dance" You walk into the middle of the room with Kai, he extends out his hand and you take it. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer. You wrap your arms around thr back of his neck and the two of you slowly glide across the floor. You quickly gaze across the room, you notice everyone staring at you and Kai, usually you would be nervous being up in front of so many people, but everything's different with Kai, you look back at him and continue with your thought, nothing's scary, nothing's worring, nothing seems bad when your near Kai, you can't describe it, it just feels safer when he is near. He spins you and pulls you even closer so your chests are touching. You look into his soft brown eyes. You don't want it to end, ever. You slowly lean in to a kiss when you feel someone nudging you.

"Amy. Amy, wake up" Your dream fades again and you open your eyes to see Kai trying to wake you up.

"Kai? I thought you werw going to work."

"I already did. Wait, did you sleep all day?" You gaze lazily up at the clock on the wall, its past five in the evening. You lower your head back on to the couch

"Uh, whoops?"

"I'll go make you a cup of coffee, hopefully you'll manage to stay awake while I make it for you." Kai walks out of the room into the kitchen, you feel your heart racing amd your palms are sweaty. You place the back of your hands on your cheeks, they feel very hot. You can't believe it, you actually have a crush on Kai Kalaba. 


	6. Gender

**Hello! I still feel like sh- I mean ill, apart from this time, I don't feel sick but I have a cold instead. And I keep sneezing and when I sneeze I get cold and when I'm cold I sneeze so it's a evil circle of cold sneezing! Sad face! Anyway, please review, I know I can't make you but it's easier for me to see who likes it and how many people are actually reading because I don't want to write if no one is reading so yeah, please review! And I just wanna say, I can't write as Kai because I'm too mature to be like him, and I'm making Amy and Natara friends because I can! But not so friendish right now. Having friends is nice so go get some!**

*You are Amy Chen

You stand sideways looking in the ceiling to floor mirror at the tiny bump you discovered yesterday. You turn various angles, checking its definately there. A small smile tugs at your lips when you feel a slight movement, it's just a shame you're probably the only one that can actually feel it. Today is also your second ultrasound. Hopefully you can find out the gender today, so its easier to decorate the spare room. Even though you don't really mind, you would prefer a girl.

...

Your sat upright on the materess bed, you and Kai are there in silence, you try to make sense of the dreams you had a while ago, you know you probably have a crush on him but, does he feel the same way? The sound of the heavy door opening broke your trail of thought. The doctor slowly closes the door that she just came in.

"So, according to the records, you came in five weeks ago and you were twelve weeks, so that puts you at seventeen weeks." She walks over and places the clipboard she was carrying on her desk. "So, lets start the ultrasound." You lie down on the materess bed and Kai sits on a chair near you, he takes your hand for comfort. The doctor squeezes ice blue gel on to your not so flat anymore stomache. You look at the moniter while the doctor moves around the wand. You feel tears hitting your eyes as you look at the image, even though you have seen it before, it looks more like a person now. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes, please" The doctor presses a few keys on the keyboard.

"Ok, it looks like, your having a girl. And she looks very healthy, theres no traces of down syndrome or autism or any other disability." The doctor prints out a picture then disconnects the wand. "Here's your picture." She hands you the picture "And if your anxious about her not kicking yet, she should be kicking soon. If she still isn't in two werks time then contact here."

"Ok, thank you." You and Kai walk out of the office. Hopefully you won't run in to anyone fron the SFPD. Your think about all the things you could do with your daughter, you think about what she would look like. Your mind starts to think about all your relationships, Alex, Eric then Ken. Maybe they all went wrong because you are meant to be with Kai. He notices your blank expression,

"What are you thinking about?" You look up at him and smile.

"It doesn't matter." He takes your hand as you both walk out of the hospital.

****

Bad ending, I know. But please review! And because I have no life, I already know what I'm going to call Kai and Amy's daughter. Woo! No lifers! And I'm sorry if any of the words are mis spelt. I can't spell. 


	7. Insomnia

** Hello! Uh, I thought of this chapter from insomnia,(can't sleepage or however you say it 'the proper way' ick) which is actually the title of this chapter because I am so uncreative! Kinda short, just fyi. So yeah, you can kinda tell what this chapter is about, without futher ado (sorry, I always wanted to say that, and answer the phone in a res telephone box "'Ello gunvnor!" Hehe.) the new chapter -dun du du duuuuuuunnnnnn- **

*You are Amy Chen

You toss and turn in bed, trying to get to sleep. It doesn't help that the baby keeps kicking. You raise your head slightly so you can see the clock. One in the morning. You give up on sleep and go into your living room. You lay down on the couch and turn on the tv. You rest your head on the arm rest and place your hand where she is kicking. The only thing on tv is the news. 'Who would want to watch the news at one am?' you think to yourself. You hear the gentle sound of footsteps, you turn your head to see Kai, also awake.

"Amy? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing." You sit up and he sits next to you.

"Who would want to watch the news at one in the morning?"

"Because people are nuts. So, you can't sleep either?"

"Nope, insomnia hits me hard. What about you?"

"I'm worried and she won't stop kicking."

"What are you worried about?"

"It doesn't matter"

"C'mon Amy, you can tell me."

"It's just, the whole birth thing. I'm not the widest girl and it looks really, really painful and what if, I'm a terrible mom?"

"Well, no matter what happens, it'll be okay. You got over what happened with Eric and what happened with Ken. You're a lot stronger than you think, Amy."

"Thanks, you always know what to say, well most of the time anyway." You rest your head on his shoulder. You feel your eyes slowly closing...

*You are Kai Kalaba

Amy has just fell asleep on your shoulder. You look down at her perfect features. Her perfect for pouting lips formed into a smile. She still has her hand on the baby bump. You know that you are both one step closer to being together, something ypu wanted to happen for a long time. You slowly move her head

"I wish you knew how I felt" You whisper in her ear. Hopefully she will know, one day...

** Tada! But seriously, why the hell is there news on at one in the morning? 1:00 nothing has happened. Oh! Wait... Wait... Something just happened! It's 1:01. -.- Anyway review! But seriously, about the news thing, I can barely stand it in the day, how am I meant to like it at night? **


	8. Meeting The Parents Part 1

** Gee, this is going to be interesting! I'm making this and the next chapter a two part one! Woo! This one is about Kai and Amy telling their parents about their kid. So yeah, I won't tell you about the next chapter though! Mwahahaha! Anyway, read on! And I am also glad to see I have several other news haters. Yay! Ahem, again, on with the chapter (for real this time) **

*You are Amy Chen

You're sat at the computer at work, aimlessly typing. You only just realise that you haven't told your parents about your daughter. And you doubt Kai has told his. Luckily Kai was in the crime lab, and not out looking at a dead body, you still don't understand how he doesn't have nightmares from seeing them

"Kai, have you told your parents about the baby yet?"

"I knew there was something I was forgeting! Hae you told yours yet?"

"Nope, I don't tell them anything really, they would just yell at me for anything."

"Wow, harsh."

"We need to tell them, don't we?"

"Or, we could just keep her a secret and pretend our parents are dead."

"As much as I like your idea, we need to tell them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Shall we tell them at the same time?"

"How?"

"We both get phones and you tell your parents and I'll tell mine."

"Oh, okay" You pick up your mobile from the desk where you put it earlier. You dial a familiar number that you should have dialed more times. Your heart starts pounding faster and faster as it rings. You feel it skip a beat when your mom pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's me, Amy." You take a deep breath, far away from the phone so your mom doesn't hear.

"Amy, are you ok? You know I worry about you at that dangerous job of yours. I wish you would get a different job."

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What? Don't tell me that place hired another serial killer."

"No one knew Eric was a killer until he attacked me. And..." You take another deep breath, your heart is pounding and your palms are sweating "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You're going to be a grandmother." There was a long silence, you start to regret what you said "Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still on the phone."

"I'm really sorry, I- it wasn't meant to happen and.." You feel tears forming in your eyes

"Amy, don't be. Your father and I raised you to be responsible. I'm sure everything will be ok. So, when is my first grandchild due?"

"I'm five months."

"Five? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was... busy."

"Too busy to tell your mother about her first grandchild?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Amy..." She sounded like she was about to yell again. Time to hang up

"Mom, I've got to go. Bye." You quickly press the red phone. It feels as though a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You look over to see Kai is ust finishing up with his phone call. It looks like his went better than yours, based on he didn't hang up in a haste.

"So, how did yours go?" You ask when he puts his phone back on his desk.

"Alright, but my parents want to meet you."

"Oh ok."

"And I kinda, accidentaly mention that we were engaged."

"What?"

* * *

**Tada! Deep trouble, deep, deep trouble. I HATE THE ON DEMAND EPISODE! Raghabada! I threw a tantrum. Hehehe. **


	9. Meeting The Parents Part 2

**Glad to see others found the last chapter interseting! Heh, silly silly Kai. I may make this a three part because (I can and) it may be a bit squished if I put so much in one chapter... I don't know! I'll, uh, see by the end, I guess. Anyway! Read and review! (please?)**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

"What?" You are really angry. How could he tell his parents the two of you were engaged? Not that you haven't actually thought about it, but still, how can he just say that?

"Just, let me explian."

"Go on then." You decided to let him explain because you don't want to be a single mother

"Ok, my parents are really strict about no kids before marriage and they'll go crazy at me if I told them that we weren't engaged so I told them we were."

"But what if they ask us when. We can't make up a date."

"We can just say that we haven't thought about it yet. Problem solved."

"What about the ring? I don't have an engagement ring just lying around."

"I can just buy one."

"Buy one? Do you know how expensive diamonds are?"

"Diamond? I was thinking about a Emerald one."

"Emerald? Why Emerald?"

"Because, its your birth stone." You find it sweet how he knows you birth stone. You start to feel bad about getting so angry at him. Perhaps faking being engaged won't be that bad...

* * *

You sit in Kai's car, staring at the Emerald ring, you still find it really sweet how he knew your birth stone. It is a lot prettier than the one in your dream. You look out the window to see the cold October sun set. Meeting Kai's parents wasn't asbad as you thought, but there is no chance he'll ever meet your parents, you hardly even know them. It's been a long time since you have seen your mother, even longer since you have seen your father. Maybe thats just the way it has to be between your parents and you. Hopefully it'll be different with your baby girl.

"Uh, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to wear the ring anymore." He was right, you've already met his parents

"Oh, right." You slide the ring off your finger and place it behind the hand break. You really didn't want to take it off, it was too pretty, but Kai still doesn't know how you feel. But things will work out. Hopefully.

** Ok! So thanks to writters block, this will only be a two joined chapter thingy. So uh... Review! Maybe? Please? Sorry about the shortness! **


	10. Baby Shopping

**Hi, I know I don't do review replies but I am going to confirm that there will be a sequel. Yay! So um, yeah. The new chapter!**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

"I just don't know which one to get."

"Well, how much money do you have?" Natara is stood next to you as you both look at baths for the baby.

"That duck one is pretty cute." You reach up and get it off the shelf and place it in the shopping cart.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute. So how far along are you again?"

"Six months."

"Wow, time's gone fast. It feels like last week me and Mal saw you and Kai at the hospital." You start to think back to how it all happened, well that what you can remembed

_ Six Months Ago _

"You really mean that " You set down you tequila on your coffee table.

"Of course I do." Kai meets your gaze as you both slowly lean in and lock lips, you wrap your arms around his neck...

_Present Day_

"Amy, Amy!" You wake up from your daze and try to control not dazing out again

"Sorry, I just... Dazed out for a second there."

"What were you thinking about"

"Just... Things..."

"Kai?" You stayed silent. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what is actually happening between the two of you?"

"I-I really don't know, I mean, it would be better for us to be together but I don't know if he wants to or not. It'd be a lot easier if he just knew how I felt."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I just don't want to. I don't want to risk it if it doesn't actually work out. It would just be really awkward at work."

"I get what you mean, it's the same with me and Mal." The two of you carry on shopping for your daughter. You keep trying to remember what actually happened on that night, but all you can remember is how it started. The rest is still trapped as a blur, no matter how hard you try. At last you finally have evrything you need

*You are Natara Williams

"I think I dropped something, I'm just going to look around for it while you pay." Amy nods at what you said. You walk away into the toys isle and ring a familiar number

"Hello?"

"Hey Mal, its me. I'm getting it now. She's going to love it!"

* * *

**Tada! Oh I'm going to Italy in about six hours (eep!) so Imma write as much as I can in one go! Okay! Here I go!**


	11. Christmas

**Time left: 5 Hours. I wanna try to finish this story before I go so yeah, sorry if it's rushed.**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

Christmas was always a boring time for you, watching other children opening presents. Your opinion of Christmas hasn't really changed that much. Maybe it's your religion drilled too deep in to you or the fact that bad things still happen, even on a day of happiness. It just seems wrong to celebrate Christmas, but you know that you don't want your daughter to miss out so your going to celebrate Christmas when she is born. Your attention turns to the door as Natara enters, smiling like a five year old when they see candy, excited and happy.

"We have a suprise for you!" You stare at her in confusion, what supprise? You've already had enough supprises this year. "Bring it in!" You see Mal carrying a massive stuffed cuddly bear.

"This little badass was doing 180 on the motorway so we brought him in." Mal smirks as you look at the bear more closely, you can see someone has put handcuffs on it.

"Oh my." You take the bear from Mal's arms. "This is so cute."

"I know you don't celebrate Christmas because of your religion so we got something for the baby instead."

"Thank you, its really sweet." Natara pulls you over to the side as Mal tries to cope with Kai.

"So, did you tell him yet?"

"No, not yet. I just don't want to risk it"

"You should tell him. Regrets are better than what ifs."

"I know but it just feels too soon. I still really miss Ken."

"I know you miss him, Amy. But sometimes the world moves on, and all you can do is just try to follow it." She turns to where Mal is stood, actually getting along with Kai for once. "C'mon Mal, we have paper work to do." They both leave, you start to think about what Natara said. Maybe it is time you move on.

* * *

**Time Left: 4.5 Hours  
**


	12. The Room

**Time Left: 4.5 Hours. Again, sorry if rushed!**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

You're dressed in your old clothes. trying to reach the very top of the wall with your paintbrush covered in light pink paint. You're painting the bedroom byyourself while Kai is at work so that you can both build the furniture together. You're still thinking about what Natara said about moving on but can you actually bring yourself to move on? Or does it not matter if you can or can't. You stand on the very top of your toes trying to reach the top of the wall, your size doesn't help in the first place but the baby bump doesn't help, at all.

"Maybe if Ken was..." You shake that thought out of your head. "Ken's gone, I have to move on! As much as it hurts." You remember all the good times you and Ken had together. You try to get them out of your head but it doesn't come easy. Looking at the room reminds you of when you were younger and how obsesed with fate you where.

"Maybe, fate is actually real." You think to yourself. "Maybe that's why Ken died, so I could be with Kai..." You get rid of that thought. "What am I doing?" You say out loud. "I'm starting to sound like eight year old me!"

* * *

It's about an hour before Kai comes home. He tries to build the crib while you paint a second coat of the light pink paint. After a while you both finally manage to finish the room.

"It feels a lot more real now." You say as you stare at the room

"Yeah. But we forgpt something." Kai places the big teddy bear in the corner of the crib.

"Perfect. I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired. You comming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

*You are Kai Kalaba

You stand in your daughter's room, looking at the top of the walls and noticing the slightly uneven painting in the corner. "Maybe having a kid isn't that bad." You think to yourself as you exit the room, overwhelmed by the smell of paint.

* * *

**Short chapter! I know! Time Left: 3 hours and 25 mins.**


	13. Valentines Day

**Okay, I have this chapter and the next then thats it! Woo! Gonna do it! Time Left: 3.25 hours**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

It's Valentines Night and you and Kai are spending it together in your apartment because your due date is tomorrow so you don't really want to risk it. Your mind flitters back again to that night.

* * *

"I don't know Kai. What if Ken was the one? And now he's gone and I'm just going to be alone forever."

"Are you kidding? You're smart, sweet and really good at your job. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You really mean that?" You set your tequila down on you coffee table

"Of course I do."

* * *

And you know what happened next. You and Kai are sat in bed eating Chinese take out. You can feel the baby kicking hard and you wince slightly at the pain.

"You ok Amy?"

"Yeah, she's just kicking hard."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Kai. I'm sure. I wonder what she'll look like..."

"She'll definatley be pretty, after all you are her mom."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Do you remember the stuff I said that night?"

"Faintly."

"Well, I meant everything..." You feel her kick hard again. You know what this means

"Uh Kai? It's time"

"Time for what?"

"The baby's coming"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun. Time Left: Just under 3 hours. Sorry, short!  
**


	14. Welcome To The World, Baby Misha

**Time Left: 2 hours 50 minutes. I'm just going to do after the whole birth thing. I don't wanna do all that stuff. It's icky!  
**

* * *

*You are Amy Chen

You hear a high pitched cry. You open your eyes and see one of the nurses holding your daughter. You collapse back down on to the matress bed exhausted. The nurse that was holding your daughter passes her to you.

"Have you got her?"

"Yeah." You answer weakly. You can feel tears in your eyes.

"I'll give the three of you some privacy." The nurse smiles and leaves the room.

"So, how does it feel to be a mommy?"

"Strange, but the nice kind of strange. It's weird to say she's mine."

"We still need a name for her."

"I like the name Misha."

"Misha, thats a nice name Amy. But who's surename is she going to have?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what you were going to say to me before I went into labour."

"I love you, Amy." You look up at Kai

"I love you too." The two of you lean in and kiss. "How about Misha Kalaba. I don't know about you but I really like that name."

"I like it too." He kisses you on your forehead

"Welcome to the world, baby Misha."

* * *

**AND I DID IT! WOO! Sequel will be coming after I come back from Italy! And I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writting it! Time Spare: 2 hours and 35 minutes. :) Dedicated to my friend Misha who is currently winning a battle with cancer.  
**


End file.
